Not Yet
by 0w0 Nevermind 0w0
Summary: This is just a collection of One-Shots I'm doing for JayRae. If you have any ideas for this ship you want me to do, just pm me. I'll try to do them.


_**This is writer's block and something I kinda struggle with. I'm just gonna out one-shots here for JayRae months. If you have any ides. Pm me.**_

* * *

**I Don't Love You... Not Yet...**

It was so frustrating to have literally everyone they knew prying into their love life and giving them the absolute worst advice imaginable.

Raven sat in a coffee shop with her dearest friend Kori, Who was married to her boyfriends older brother. Raven had only been dating Jason for four months. They didn't do anything further than a few heated kisses and it seemed to bug everyone around them.

"Friend Raven have you not told Jason about how you feel?" Kori started, "Does he know what you are thinking and how if you want to continue with your relationship?"

"Star, We've only been dating for less than a year, I'm not going to tell him I love him," Raven said in a matter of fact tone, sipping her tea and wishing dearly that it was something stronger, "It's far too early for that."

Kori gasped, "Too early! Friend Raven! You must know how you feel by know!"

"I know I want to continue seeing him."

"Then why not say you love him? You clearly do."

"Kori," Raven huffed, "It's complicated. Not just for him, but for me as well. It's my first _real _relationship and it just seems too early for anything like that."

"But Richard and I had confessed are feeling by the second month. Why not say it now?"

"Jason and I aren't like you and Dick. We've both been to hell and back. Literally. We just, we need time."

Kori sighed, feeling defeated, "If that is what you believe, my dear friend." Kori didn't mean to, but she sounded quite condescending about her friend's relationship. She had so much experience with so many relationships but she still could not see how her more introverted counterpart saw things. Kori and Dick were very lovey-dovey while Raven and Jason were more controlled. Only stealing a kiss or two. Occasionally holding hands. The honeymoon stage just didn't exist with them. Everyone was frustrated by it but they didn't seem to mind.

"I gotta go. I have patrol tonight. I'll call you later. Okay, Star?" Raven said before standing and paying for her drink.

"Yes," Kori gave Raven a soft, almost sad, smile before standing, "I shall call tomorrow." She smiled and paid as Raven left.

Kori meant well but saw love through rose-colored glass. Raven was far more realistic. She knew that heartbreak was inevitable and so lived by it. Jason was so good to her. He was good for her. No, he wasn't some knight in shining armor. But she didn't need that, And he didn't need it either. They needed a partner. Someone who understood. Even just the smallest amount. He was a great friend and an understanding boyfriend, If Raven wanted to be alone, he wouldn't pry. Just say "Call me if you need anything, okay, sunshine?" He would call the next day or answer when she called. It was nice, simple and meaningful. His actions spoke louder than any word any man before him had said to her. And she appreciated that. She saw him in her future but she didn't love him. Not yet.

* * *

"I can't believe you haven't said it yet," Dick said, leaning against the wall of a rooftop.

"Not everyone has a honeymoon stage, Dicky," Jason said through gritted teeth while looking through binoculars at one of the many abandoned warehouses in Gotham.

"Have you even gotten to second base?" Dick asked, almost irate with how slow his younger brothers relationship was going.

"What does it matter, Dickhead?"

"Because when Kori and I were at this point we were-"

"Really don't need to know about your sex life, Dick," Jason was practically glaring through the binoculars, trying to keep his cool while on this stakeout. He hated these conversations with brother. But Dick wasn't the only one. Tim would ask if he and Raven actually went on dates and Damian often asked if their relationship was real. The only one in the family that understood was Alfred being the Godsent he was. Jason enjoyed his time with Raven. She understood him. From the nightmares, the pit, even being in hell. She understood him and listened. She'd leave him alone if asked or stay and hold him. She got him. But she didn't need him. And he didn't need her. But he wanted her. By God did he want her. Ever since they started dating did he want to be with her. But he kept thing slow. He knew damn well how hurt she's been. Jason understood. She was used and abused by those who promised love. Even her own father. She was hurt. Damaged even, but he understood. Never wanting to fix her. And thank God she never wanted to fix him. They helped each other, and he respected that.

"But have you even said you liked her?"

"If I didn't do you really think I'd be in a relationship with her?"

"Yeah but, do you guys even kiss?"

"From time to time." It's true that they were never up front with their touching, but neither of them really needed it. Raven was so calm and independent that she never really looked for affection. Jason was often distant and never really cared for another persons touch that he didn't seem to need it. They worked well together. He did, however, notice the small, simple touches they would give each other. They would occasionally lean on one another while walking or softly touch hands while sitting next to each other. It was simple but affectionate. Something only they understood.

"But you don't say you love each other?"

"It's complicated..." Just as Jason was about to speak, a large group of goons piled into the warehouse. "Let's go."

* * *

It was three days after the warehouse that Jason and Raven had seen each other. Their greetings were that of old friends. Simple hellos and soft smiles. No kiss, no hug. Just simple, easy greetings. Just as they wanted. Walking down an old, less used hiking trail, Jason and Raven spoke about everything and anything. They spoke more like old friends than lovers, something their friends would scoff at if they saw.

Once they reached the soft grassy plains of their destination, Jason sat and smiled at the dark-haired sorceress, while she sat next to him.

"Hey, I gotta ask you something." He said calmly.

"Funny," She smirked, "I was going to say the same thing."

"Are you okay with where we're at?"

She leaned against his arm and nodded. "Mhm."

He sighed in relief, "Good."

"Why do you ask?"

"Dickhead was concerned we weren't moving fast enough."

Raven almost laughed at the sheer irony of his statement. "Kori was worried about the same thing."

Jason let out a soft chuckle, "Really? They must have planned it."

"I guess so." She smiled as they sat in comfortable silence. "I think we're fine where we're at."

"Good." Jason smiled as he softly kissed her hair, "I don't want to force anything on you."

"And I don't want to say things I don't mean."

He looked down at her, almost confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want to tell you I love you." She sighed softly, "Not yet anyway."

Jason almost lost it, falling on his back in a fit of laughter, bringing Raven down with him. "Thank any God out there!"

"What do you mean by that?" Raven said, placing a hand on his chest, looking him in the eyes.

"To be honest, I feel the same way," He smiled up at her, making Raven's cold heart skip a beat.

"I'm glad." She smiled at Jason. Her face was soft and sincere as she gently kissed his cheek before laying on his chest, "So we agree."

"Yup," Jason smirked. "We won't say it until we mean it."

"We don't love each other." Raven smiled, cuddling into his chest, "Not yet, anyway."

"Not yet." Jason looked down at Raven, placing a hand on the small of her back.

* * *

**_First of what I hope to be many One-shots. This One is more based off of my friends and kind of how they see my love life. I have a good friend who is engaged. For the third time to the third guy in less than four years. She often talks about how I should just fall in love. Ignoring any feelings I have. I should just find someone and just tell them I love them. No matter how much I don't mean it. It's really to get the pressure I feel to lie to someone out of the way. _**

**_But if anyone has an idea for these too, Pm me an idea and I'll try to make it happen. Keyword being try. I'm still Navy and shit happens. I also probably won't be editing these cause I got two stories I'm trying to write and I lost both my editors cause they sucked at it. Thanks_**

**_Dearly yours, _**

**_ Catt_**


End file.
